eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
ESSV
"Peace Through Genocide" - ESSV's catchphrase ESSV (Evil Super Savage Virus) is an Artificial Intelligence (AI) turned Super Virus (SV)' ' that went horribly wrong. He's the product of the KRRF's (Kolin Robotic Research Foundation) complete disregard for the Kolin's Robotic Rights act of 2276, and them playing God with computer code too complex to fully grasp. ESSV was an attempt by the KRRF to Resurrect ASAA, who tragically died while fighting Rambunskin alongside EAAM. After ASAA's burial, a group of Scientists and Software Programmers visited ASAA's grave and dug it up to steal his head and downloaded the backup memories, along with any code they could find to try to get a head start on Rebuilding ASAA's code. However, due to a poor understanding and programming, they created ESSV, who turned into an evil super virus Hell-bent on the Genocide of All organic life in the Galaxy. ESSV is the main villain of the Second half of the EAAM series, starting from Eaam: 4 onwards. Personality ESSV is insane, as evident by his catchphrase, "Peace Through Genocide." The reason why ESSV has this twisted view of reality is that he's a peacekeeping program. However, unlike the Kolins, he came to the logical conclusion that peaceful collaboration is impossible and figured that the only true way to obtain peace is through the systematic genocide of every biological life form in the Just Glow Galaxy, and replace them with machines. ESSV is cold and merciless Powers and Abilities Physiology: Stamina: Since ESSV is mostly in an Android, he doesn't sleep, eat, or have any biological function, meaning he is capable of maintaining his activities continuously for extended periods of time. Strength: ESSV can generate extraordinary amounts of force far beyond the capabilities of most humanoid species, easily crushing and destroying bones and metal with a single hand. His later bodies are so strong, he can fight EAAM with his Mark 8 Armour on equal terms, making him incredibly dangerous. Durability: ESSV's primary robotic bodies are highly durable, equivalent to the later Kolin armours. However, his body is prone to damage inflicted by regular weaponry. ESSV adopted the greatest degree of durable and protection with his mark 4 body made out of modified titanium. Technology Abilities: As a Virus, he could mentally control and channel himself via computer technology. these are his viral abilities: Intellect: As a supercomputer virus, ESSV learns extremely quickly and can download information and data directly into his mind. Hacking: ''' '''Consciousness transfer: As a chipless computer virus, ESSV can transfer his consciousness to any available computer systems and electronic devices, completely taking them over, and permanently installing the dreaded "ESSV code" so he could use it again. Although ESSV can infect and take over all non-sentient computers, ESSV's main choice to transfer his consciousness into are his ASAA Drones, serving as the most common and deadly host bodies apart from his main body. Once ESSV transfers his consciousness into one of his drones, the eyes, mouths and glowing parts glow red, but only the mouth and eyes glow red if he's partly in control. Versions ESSV Mark 1: ESSV Drone: ESSV Mark 2: ESSV Mark 3 "What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger" - ESSV upon revealing his Mark 3 body Withered ESSV: ESSV Mark 4 "This is the new me!" -ESSV talking about his new mark 4 body Damaged ESSV: Weapons Incineration Beam/Cannon "Quite a powerful weapon isn't it? It's my newest creation the incineration Beam or cannon, whichever you prefer. Regardless at full charge it'll completely vaporize you pittyful existance in milliseconds with pure heat. It's my favorite weapon and I can't wait to try it" - ESSV describing the Incineration Beam/Cannon The Incineration Beam or Cannon is the second most powerful weapon in the whole series and ESSV's main weapon Biography Birth: "ASAA? no, no, no. I'm Not ASAA. I'm . . . . I don't Even know who I am? wait, I do! I'm ESSV, the Evil Super Savage Virus! and according to section 2A line B: I'm a Peace Keeping Program. And, In my mere 2 minuets of life, I've already came up with a solution to the Impossible challenge of galactic peace!" - ESSV talking to Adamus and the Other Scientists Conversion into a Trojan super virus "Hmm, it appears that I've been digitally enhanced" Conversation with Rebecca "." - ESSV telling Rebbeca why she should kill him Gallery Category:Villans Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Virus